


Relief

by Vivieen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot of words describing how beautiful Baekhyun is, Alcohol, Complete, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mafia Boss Park Chanyeol, Mentions of Violence, Riding, Rope Bondage, Smut, but nothing graphic, mysterious baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivieen/pseuds/Vivieen
Summary: Park Chanyeol is not a good person, but even people like him sometimes need to get some relief.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing, thank you for reading!

# Relief

Chanyeol was not a good man. The man kneeling in front of him would definitely agree with that. The fear in his eyes screamed regret of his actions but none of that could help him now. Meanwhile, the reason of his fears and regrets sat calmly in front of him with cigarette in hand that is about to burn out, just like Chanyeol’s patience.

This conversation was too cliché for his liking, he shouldn’t have allowed to drag conversation this long.

“P-p-please, give me t-t-time, I will try to come up with something” – the kneeling man, now resembling more like rabbit caught by the wolf, pleaded.

“Trying doesn’t guarantee anything. Not happening.” – the answer to that was curt and cold.

“B-but I really need money, the one I loaned wasn’t enough! H-how can I give back if I don’t have enough to finish paying for my problems???”

“You know how they say…”- last smoke of cigarette was dragged and the cancer stick was crushed to the armrest. Chanyeol leaned to the front while resting hands on his knees, bored look changing to soul-piercing stare. “…no person, no problem.”

“Wha-WHAT?”

“Look you already have hearing problems, so how about we end this suffering for you?”

“NO! P-p-please no no no! I just need money, that’s the only problem, please I will do anything!!!” – the trembling rabbit was now crying, soon he’ll be wetting the carpet if this goes on further.

“Classic. What can you do?”

“I-i d-don’t k-know…”

“How about killing your wife?

“W-WHAT??? NEVER! ANYTHING BUT THAT, IT’S NOT AN OPTION”

“Huh but you said anything? Whatever, don’t say, I can’t listen to your crying voice anymore. Hmmm… how about you kill somebody for me then?”

“I’M NOT A MURDERER ARE THERE NOT OTHER TYPES OF REPAYING???”

Chanyeol rested back to the armchair, for a second it looked like he was thinking, but that was just top tier acting, maybe he should have been an actor, his skills would have been unmatched.

“Mmm no. Deal is a deal. You already used your deadline extensions so choose an option: you, your wife or somebody else by your hands?”

The kneeling man felt his world shatter: either death or becoming criminal with no morals. It doesn’t look like man if front of him will ley him go after first kill… But at least he and his wife will probably be safe right?

“T-third option…I will work for you…” – came silent answer. Man prayed the victim will be another cruel person he wouldn’t have to pity, not an innocent life…

“Good. Xiu, tell him what he needs to know.” – the said man, who stood behind now future killer the whole time, grabbed his arm making the man stand and then receding to walk him out of the room. Soon trembling rabbit will become a predator with no way back to life where only problem was jumping back from home to work.

____________

“You went soft on him” – boss’ right-man’s came voice behind Chanyeol, circling and standing in front of him.

“Two of our attackers were killed yesterday, got to recruit new ones”

“I see, I’ll check if there is a candidate for another one boss”

“Do that tomorrow Sehun. Now I’ll excuse myself – this was boring and whole day was tiring, I need a relief” – Chanyeol said while standing up and heading to the doors.

“Where to? How many guards do I call?”

“Sour candy bar, the one which that one escort service lady opened recently, I need some good relief today”

“I see, so none guards then? The lady will probably make sure you are safe since you are precious client.”- Sehun said seeing his boss out to the parking lot. It sounded like a joke, but Chanyeol was actually an important client to her considering how much money he spent on her offered services.

“Yes, unless you want to tag along too?” – the question was answered with a shake of head. “Oh well then, call if something comes up, otherwise see you tomorrow.”

“Have fun and get hopefully _very good_ relief” – with a smirk boss’ right-man closed the car door, with which Chanyeol drove off to the bar.

One would think that the bar of escort service owner bar would be high-class looking, chic bar. However, this one looked more like a classy club, with few bar tables and many velvet sofas all around the place, lights changing from pink to purple and red together with music (not too loud, so in emergency gunshot could be heard) creating sensual atmosphere. There are also waiter girls walking around wearing dresses that hid almost nothing. World was not kind to everybody. Poor girls were on the list of people who did anything to survive. Even if it meant to be ogled, felt up by nasty rich men or people from society’s underworld.

Chanyeol was from the latter category. He was a boss of a cruel mafia group, that did “favours” for people who needed money, to threaten somebody, make somebody vanish if enough money was offered. In the end it was all about the money, so for more profit weapon “shop” was also opened. Of course, not for majority of public.

Where is money there are problems and mainly – rivalry. Not just simple business competition, but plain rivalry between other sellers and other gangs who offered same services as his group. That rivalry was reason of Chanyeol’s tiredness and need for relaxation. Some idiots decided it was fun to try and get on his nerves by invading his territory and steal some goods in the meantime killing two of his workers. That was just absurd. Everybody knew the torture if they caught one trespassing Chanyeol’s territory, trying to steal would result torture resembling hell’s punishment, so killing two of his men? Satan’s punishment would probably would’ve been softer than the ones those idiots got.

So, after dealing with that and finding one replacement, Chanyeol found himself relaxing on burgundy velvet sofa in one of the VIP sections. Soon after that, lady wearing equally burgundy dress with V shape neckline that reached her belly approached him.

“Good even sir, haven’t seen you in a while. Very glad to have you back” – she smiled, tilting her head that made huge golden earrings tingle like tiny bells.

“Yeah, really needed to relax today. As an owner, what would you offer Tiffany?” – the mafia asked while roaming eyes around the area in hopes for somebody to catch his eye.

“For drinks I will ask waitress to bring you the usual, for a girl: do you need company or fun?”

“Hmm not sure yet, but probably getting some fun would be good.”

“I’ll see when the best one for that is available.”

“I want one that hasn’t had client today, don’t like second-handed ones remember?” – his eyes narrowed on lady Tiffany, which face showed panic for a second, but soon changed back to pleasing smile.

“Yes of course, will soon send you one and the drink” – after receiving mafia’s nod to that, she walked off.

Chanyeol continued looking around the bar. Today everything was boring to him, none of the people he saw excited him enough to invite them to his table. The drink waiter brought was simple highest quality whiskey that today didn’t taste as good as before. He wondered and started to doubt if the company Tiffany promised him could lift up his spirits even by a bit. His thoughts were caught short when a boy walked over his table. He looked young, but definitely legal. Leather tight pants clinging to the guy’s legs and hips, creating the most sinful view he saw in a while. Not mentioning light blue silk shirt, that was unbuttoned to the middle, despite covering a lot, looked sexier than those mini dresses on waitresses. Chanyeol didn’t know before that smoky eye-look could look so good on a man, but now he knew and finally something excited him today. That’s why when the young man offered him a smile and drink, he didn’t deny it and invited to sit next to him.

“Here’s your drink sir, toast it with me?” – Chanyeol just now noticed that there were two drinks in his hand. He doesn’t remember asking for another one, but this was probably to please the client as sometimes escorts did.

“Sure, what’s this drink darling?” – mafia looked at the cocktail glass with sugar cherry in the bottom of it.

The pretty boy slid closer to him. Lifting his glass for toasting, while offering another charming smile.

“Just simple Manhattan, a classic.” – hearing that he nodded, Chanyeol loved classics.

He raised his own glass, while asking “What are we toasting for?”

“I’ll give you the honour come up with that Sir” – the way he said word “Sir” all this time didn’t sound like making Chanyeol feel old. No, that sounded like a name you would call a dominant one in bed. That’s why Chanyeol didn’t correct him, he liked how it sounded coming from boy’s lips.

“Well, then let’s toast for an exciting night” – mafia said while clinging glasses. The sound together with little giggles of the other man created a beautiful melody that would’ve been a hundred times better background music than the one in the bar now. Drinking down the cocktail, mafia thought to himself that maybe he should get this more often. Great combination of bitter and sweetness of cherry on “top”. Seeing his company finish the glass to, he decided to continue conversation.

“So darling, will you me tell your name, or darling is the only thing I will call you tonight?” – the question resulted another wave of giggles, but the sensual look in darling’s eyes didn’t go away.

“That would be so sweet, but you can call me Baek for a change. How about you, will I have to call you Sir whole night?” – well Chanyeol hoped he will scream it at some point of the night, but they will get there.

“Pretty name for a pretty babe. God really has favourites when it comes to gifting beauty.”- the said beauty just flashed another charming smile at that while tucking a stray hair behind his ear. If he keeps charming him like that, mafia boss will soon start see shimmers around him. “You too, for a change of Sir, can call me Chanyeol. Pleasure to meet you Baek.”

“Pleasure to meet you too, Chanyeol.” – pretty boy sat again closer to him, now shoulders touching and one arm touching mafia’s bicep. That was pretty unusual, considering escorts would usually wait for a signal from client to come closer, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. This young man knew what to do and when, plus boss didn’t want anyone else tonight to have this beauty as a company. Now that he laid eye on him, nobody will touch it as long as he’s here.

“What brings you here today Sir? It didn’t look like you were having fun here, before I came” – now that they were faces were very close apart, Chanyeol doubted he could drag the conversation as long as he thought. He could see clearly now that those eyes looking at him showed lust and those pink plump lips didn’t help to control his own lust either. For now, he just laid a hand on young man’s thigh.

“How could I have fun alone, especially not without you babe? You’re the only source of excitement here.” – now it was his turn to tuck stray hair behind Baek’s ear, that gave him opportunity to trace his soft cheeks after that. Oh, he really wants this boy for himself.

His companion probably thought the same, because soon came offer “How about then we leave and have fun together? If here is boring for you let’s go have fun elsewhere?”

“And where would that be darling?”

Baek now leaned closer to his ear, hand that’ve been on mafia’s bicep, now moving where Chanyeol’s hand was on his thigh, taking it and dragging it up in his inner thigh while whispering. “Anywhere where could I scream on bed, if you make me.”

Chanyeol decided that person in front of him was probably an angel, who decided to fulfil all his sinful wishes, so he called waitress in instant. After fastest paying for the bill, he circled arm around pretty darling’s waist and exited the bar.

There were already waiting drivers for clients, as one of the services of the bar, so it wasn’t long before they got into the car, driving in one of Chanyeol’s owned hotels. The ride didn’t feel long since as soon as they climbed in the car, Baek was on his lap responding to the hot kisses mafia gave him.

Barely keeping hands to themselves they reached hotels elevator, not bothering greeting the staff since they all know him. Good thing Chanyeol had private elevator to his private floor where was both office and living space. That helped continuing hot make out session the stopped after exciting the car. Getting to the room and bed was a blur but they made it, both panting when Baek’s back hit the bed and Chanyeol just hover over him catching breath. Though it didn’t last long since beauty on the bed grabbed mafia’s shirt and collided their lips again. Those same hands started working that shirt open, while Chanyeol started to work babe’s shirt open to, even though there wasn’t much left to open.

Their lips already looked like masterpiece of lust, so seeing more canvas to work his lips on, Chanyeol latched his lips to the boy’s neck, licking and sucking with all his might. New sensation was probably too much to Baek since he stopped trying to get rid of the shirt and just gripped man’s luscious locks, that way urging him to keep going. The physical response together with silent moans made Chanyeol continue his work lower, paving a wet hickey way to the nipple, which as if sensing what’s about to happen came closer to his lips. Not wasting time man sucked on them, making babe under him moan out load while griping his hair harder.

Grip wasn’t the only thing that was hard. Both of their pants were tight in the car, but now both of them hoped the materials of their pants won’t rip from how hard they were. After finishing sucking other nipple and liking the painting he created on boy’s chest, Chanyeol started to work on those pitiful pants. With some struggle, considering how tight they were, he pulled down those leather pants and threw them somewhere on the ground. Next was shirt together with jacket Baek put on after exiting the bar. All that went to the floor leaving babe under him naked, looking like embodiment of Venus, the one who should have been standing on the shell in Botticelli painting of her.

“Absolutely beautiful” – he said tracing those perfect body lines. Soon hands touched Chanyeol’s face, a plead for another kiss, which he granted. When they got short of air, they parted just enough for man above to whisper “Get comfortable on those pillows angel, I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll fly back to heaven soon”.

To that said angel of sin moaned, then scooted over where pillows were, parting his legs, an invite to fulfil promise that was just said. Chanyeol followed soon after him, getting out of his clothes with a speed of lightning. The view in front of him was making him drunk on lust. Or what is alcohol from before hitting him now hard? Probably both, but he didn’t complain. Situating himself between Baek’s legs, Chanyeol found a new area to turn into masterpiece of hickeys. Latching mouth on man’s thighs, he sucked hard again drawing another long load moan from said man.

“Fuuuuuck….. you are soooooo goooood…….. with your mouth” – slurred Baek, it was already getting hard for him to talk coherently. The words though, boosted Chanyeol ego, encouraging him to continue his painting onto the other thigh.

Seeing as the Baek started writhing and mindlessly searching for friction, mafia boss took it as a sign to move on. Loss of lips on him drew a whine from laying young man, but after seeing lube and condoms brought on the bed all whine was replaced by excited whimper.

“You’re so silent darling. Earlier you promised to scream, all I hear is moaning.” – Chanyeol said while squeezing lube on his hand and bringing one finger to awaiting rim. Oh how did he not look at it better earlier, looking at it now made him think how he never saw one that look delicious, while this one he just wanted to eat instantly. But this will have to wait, they both are both rock hard and needed release fast.

“Well, you didn’t do anything to make me scream yet”. Oh what a dangerous words they were. In instant one finger plunged to the hole thrusting in and out, massaging those soft inner walls, drawing louder moans from Baek, but that was not enough. Second finger entered, the whole which was hungry for more. Some scissoring made room for another one and my then room had background music which consisted of Baek’s moans “Yes YES! Don’t stop… please please…”

“Please what angel?”

“More pleas-“ – plead was cut short when three fingers hit specific inside him, giving a delicious sensation which resulted long awaited scream.

Chanyeol hit the spot few times, that way composing music of scream, moans and other sensual noises this precious babe made. It didn’t last long, because he wanted to give a taste of his cock inside him, come exactly from feeling, being full of him.

Baek looked confused and disoriented when fingers left his insides, but seeing the man between his legs put condom and lube on cock, confusion changed to apparent excitement and want. That was not surprising, considering best description for the said cock size would be “monster sized”. The bulbus of cock was tapped on the rim and pray for the pretty hole that just had a second of calm before the storm.

“Let’s fly you back to heaven now angel” – with that Chanyeol thrusted inside. The aim was perfect, like he aimed a gun to enemy’s head, what this time hit was Baek’s prostate and darling released another, louder scream this time. God really blessed this angel and his sex partner, granting them both stamina to keep thrusting and receiving with non-ending energy.

If Chanyeol felt high on lust before, now he was goner, by looks of it, just like the babe under him. His half-lidded eyes had trouble not closing, all energy went to holding hard to the bed sheets, so thrust won’t send him to the headboard. There was no need for that though, one hand was holding his waist flushing him to the other; another hand was holding down a leg for better angle.

Chanyeol was practically drilling at some point when he heard “I’m c-close~ Sir pleeease… A-a-aggh please”. That’s all he needed to hear to latch his lips to Baek’s chest again, making him come with the hitched scream. Those walls that felt like home for mafia’s dick now started squeezing it and making him come inside new home. Riding both of their orgasms, made Baek come for a second time, at this point he was shaking, no sound heard since his voice was too spent.

Moments later full condom was starting to feel uncomfortable, and was pulled out of the hole. Chanyeol tied it and dropped to trash bin near bed, looking bad at darling on the bed. For a second he thought boy passed out, but silent words coming out from him was stating otherwise.

“That was so good Sir…” – smiling faintly he added. “You looked so hungry looking at my hole though, it can be your dessert if you want”.

The offer was a nice surprise and Chanyeol accepted it instantly, he was not ready to let go of this angel yet, he needed more taste of him. Baek’s legs were soon parted again, wet muscle sucking the rim and fucking inside of it till he finally passed out.

____

First thing Chanyeol thought when he woke up was “This is weird…”. He didn’t open his eyes yet, but one thing is for sure – he didn’t remember going to sleep or seeing out pretty boy he had the best sex of his life with. That never happened. He was mafia boss, a super cautious man, since people wanting to kill him were on every corner. Sometimes he couldn’t sleep at his own home, which was built like safe for national treasure.

Second thing – his hands and legs were tied up. By the feeling of it the scene of him should be laying on the bed like a starfish, hands and legs tied to all four bedposts. Still naked. Again, he was cautious man. He should have woken up if somebody try to even touch him, so how could this happen? Ropes that tied him felt thick, tight tied, no way of simple manoeuvring will help getting out of them.

Third thing was headache. It was weird to call it a headache since it didn’t feel like pain, but more like dizziness. So what he previously felt was not just lust and alcohol? Damn his tiredness, he should’ve been more cautious…

It was time to open his eyes and come with solution of this unknown danger. What he saw was both surprising and not. Not surprising, because other person in the room didn’t change - on the bedside sat Baek, like a pretty babe he is, looking at him with that charming smile he blinded him with whole night. Surprising, because he was wearing just a shirt. Not his own, but Chanyeol’s. If he wanted to do something to him, wouldn’t he fully dress up, for fast run away after dealing with whatever this is? Owner of the shirt couldn’t come up with fast strategy how to start questioning the other person, so it was Baek who started talking.

“Oh Chanyeol you’re awake? I didn’t think you would sleep so long, but you did use so much stamina on me, I kinda understand need for sleep.” – he said giggling. Sound of most beautiful bells that now sounded more like child’s giggle in horror movie, than angels’ music he thought of it earlier.

“Babe… what’s going on?..”- he felt tired again, spoke like he’ll fall asleep again.

“Nothing, but now that you are awake, we can continue where we left” – his smile, still the same now, for the first time a long while, was making Chanyeol feel light chills.

“But… why am I tied up?” – he then tried moving arm, but as he guessed they were tightly tied to bedpost.

“So you won’t move when I ride you” – angel’s smirk, now looked like devil’s smile.

“But baby I’m not into bondage, should we discuss this first?”

Suddenly said baby was above him, face close enough to feel each other’s breath. Delicate hand ran through Chanyeol’s locks, going back doing and cupping his jaw.

“Why talk when we can get into action?”

“Yeah… but babe I feel my stamina hasn’t recovered yet, maybe we can do this in the morning?”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll help you regain stamina, one way or another” – was the answer he got from Baek, who then climbed down from him to search for something.

Chanyeol’s mind was going as haywire as it could with all this cloudy head. Why was he so dizzy? Was there actually something in the cocktail? But Tiffany wouldn’t dare do something like that. All cocktails are monitored, cameras are all over the place, to prevent clients drugging escorts, since it’s not allowed without consent and money.

Why would she let her employee do something like this to him? Does she know Baek ties up her clients or drugs them? What other possibilities could there be? Unless, it would be one of the rivalry gang’s new member that he didn’t know of yet. Then he is screwed. But escort bar owner always reported him if some new gang member started working for her for a mission, he was that special of a client to know everything.

Baek was back with lube and condom in his hand, now preparing Chanyeol’s cock for action. Getting hard wasn’t _hard_ , but the feeling wasn’t as good as it was when mafia boss was more sober. Or was ever sober tonight? Many questions that whirled in his mind came to a stop when angel-turned-devil situated himself over prepared cock, like it was just a mere toy, with no man underneath him. With no wait he started to sink on it, slow friction still deliciously amazing for both of them.

After bottoming out, Baek just sat there, seemingly enjoying the feel of being full. Then he leaned to the front, putting his stretched arms on both sides of Chanyeol’s face. Man laying down though he will stop moving now, but nothing happened.

“But before that, it’s time for my question.”- he had the audacity to tilt his head innocently while smirking. Thankfully Chanyeol has sobered up more buy now and wasn’t on a brink of passing out. Seeing as the man won’t answer, beauty above asked:

“Why do you have a gun?”

“Gu-… a what?” – even knowing he had a gun, Chanyeol was so thrown off by the question he gave up on finding a reason for Baek’s action. What did he mean why? If he knew who Chanyeol was that shouldn’t be surprising, all gang or mafia members have guns. Why is he asking that?

“A gun. I saw it in a pocket of your jacket” – Baek’s look now was actually serious, he didn’t even notice when the smile was gone. Now it was only eyes that looked like where searching something on his face.

“Why you ran through my clothes?” – that detail was alarming.

“I didn’t. Just took the shirt from the ground. Not my fault gun was peeking from your jacket that was on the ground too.” – man above him didn’t even blink while saying that.

Chanyeol didn’t know what to answer. If Baek really didn’t know who he is, he had to answer fast with believable reason. Yet another question came from above:

“Are you a violent person Chanyeol?” – his eyes were now really serious.

What question is this again? Now it felt like overly-curious kid was questioning him. But man above was nowhere close to kid, if he would say, 20 the youngest age mafia would give him.

“What? No, I’m not.”

“Then gun?”

“For defence. I live in dangerous environment”

It seemed his aim, this time for an answer, again was perfect. Baek’s eye lost their intensity and turned round. He looked understanding yet thoughtful.

“I see… I understand. Explains scars on your body.” – Chanyeol shouldn’t be surprised about his knowledge about that, he definitely had time to check him out thoroughly while tying him up. The questions didn’t there and they weren’t asked by Chanyeol.

“Is somebody close to you are violent?”

“Yeah, you could say so…” – mafia’s only question now was where was this conversation going?

“That’s not good. Do you need help getting rid of them? You were so good to me earlier. Good people don’t deserve violence. Causes of it should be eliminated.” – if Chanyeol once thought he could be an unrivaled actor, he was wrong. This pretty boy above him, would also be above him in all top actors list. Just shift of his eyes conveyed different though, mood, emotion. Right now though, those still round eyes looked void of emotions. Absolutely stunning act of a psycho.

“You? You could?” – Chanyeol was still in second place of that top actor list, since it looked like Baek believed he wasn’t a violent person, just a victim of likes of it.

“Of course. No need for you to get hurt anymore.” – it looked like the intense act was on it’s last part. Slender fingers came back to carding Chanyeol’s hair.

“Ugh… I don’t know. To be clear I don’t want to be indebted.” – Baek didn’t look please to hear that, but didn’t stop caressing his hair and listening what “victim of violence” will tell further. “Also, as you saw, I can now defence myself. I’ll be fine, don’t want to cause problems for you.”

“Hmmmm if you say so… You would not be troubling me though” – it looked like devil transformed back to an angel and now changed position to resting elbows where his palms previously were. This change of position, made them both remember that they are still connected with Chanyeol’s dick, that shifted a bit from moving. “Let’s go back to fun then, you are probably not sleepy anymore?”

“No, but could you untie me now? It’s really uncomfortable” – no matter how confused he was about that conversation, he was glad it was over, head now clear comparing to earlier. All he wanted now was freedom for his limbs.

“Like I said, after I ride you” – Baek leaned back to sit straight on his cock. Just as he was about to move, Chanyeol remembered an important question.

“Does Tiffany know you tie up people in bed against their will?”

All he got to that was questioning look.

“Who?”

“Ummm... I never asked, but what was your reason being in the bar and approaching me?” – so he wasn’t Tiffany’s employee. Chanyeol really was really stupid believing he was safe in that bar.

“Searching for a good company, then saw one man in the whole bar looking like had no fun even after walking half naked girls walking around. So, I shot my chance and hit center of the target” – he was telling that with a cheeky smile on his face. A cheeky smile that told nothing about this man. Who actually is he? Pretty babe resembling an angel with a body that could only be described as a walking sin. Person with a hatred for violence, but at the same time would probably commit cruelest act of violence against violent ones? Chanyeol lost count how many times his trail of thoughts where cut off by Baek’s movements. This this time he started slowly circling his hips, making mafia’s dick hard again, while unbuttoning shirt he still wore. Throwing it to the side, he took a water bottle from bedside table, that Chanyeol didn’t notice before.

“Let’s get hydrated, it’ll get hot soon” – tied-up man didn’t have time to again question that statement. Baek took a gulp of water and transferred it to Chanyeol’s mouth, almost making him choke. He quickly swallowed it and continued making out with man who didn’t leave his lips after transferring the water.

After a while he finally realized what other meant by saying it will get hot soon. His body started burning up, especially in the North regions of his body. Baek probably felt that too, since he disconnected their lip-lock and went back to sitting on a dick like it was his throne.

"What did you give me?"

"Something to get back your stamina. I said I had ways, right?" - a smirk confirmed Chanyeol's guess that there was probably some aphrodisiac in that water. What was in the cocktail before then? He will have to ask later, because pretty babe decided to start bouncing. Oh what an agonizing and delicious feeling, having his hard dick (probably almost blue from hardness by now) receiving a treatment from the most perfect hole ever.

As a client of escort and similar services, Chanyeol had experience with sex under influence of the same drug, be he was never the one who was influence by it. He was always the sober one. Now roles reversed, giving him a whole new experience.

Having those walls around him felt so good, moans coming from Baek created this beautiful symphony that helped to soothe raging fire in his body. All this made him come pretty fast, drawing a giggle from bouncing babe.

"Huh that was fast, don't worry though, it's not the end". Chanyeol wasn't sure if he was relieved hearing that. After that everything became a blur to him. He didn't know if Baek changed condoms or just bounced on raw lubed cock. At some point he felt mouth taking care of his aching cock, that was getting numb from number of times he came.

When he finally felt those lips on his own, Chanyeol passed out.

____

Mafia boss woke up again. This time he didn’t open his eyes in hopes to believe he was dead. How could he not wish for it? If pretty babe didn’t kill him then he will die from embarrassment. Where was it heard, that on of the most feared people in the world, was fooled by beautiful angel with the most charming smile. He was tied up and drugged in his own residence, without him knowing. That’s just absurd. If any of his enemies heard about this, he will be the laughing stock of criminal world. Unbelievable!

Remembering ropes, he felt they were not on his limbs anymore and he could move freely. That was a signal to open his eyes.

It was definitely morning now, probably close to noon. After eyes got used to light, they scanned the room. It was empty, no pretty babe sitting on the bed or any part of the room. His clothes gone, ropes too. On the other hand, Chanyeol’s clothes were folded on a chair, next to the table that stood in the other of the room. Seeing that he sat up, about to check if the gun was where it was left. He stopped from standing up, when he saw a paper on the bedside table, that wasn’t there before for sure.

_“Dear Sir Chanyeol,_

_Thank you for an amazing night._

_I apologise for leaving early, but work calls!_

_Also, I’m sorry for tying up a little too hard, there might be slight marks left :( I must some ointment on those parts though. I use it and it works really well, so marks on you should be gone soon!_

_That was probably the best night of my life. Thank you <3_

_Stay safe and stay away from violent people!!!_

_xoxo_

_Baek~”_

How dare be cute and charming with a note after this? Chanyeol didn’t blame himself so hard anymore, remembering how irresistible that charming angel was.

But who actually was he? Was Baek actually his real name? What’s his deal with violence? He really had something going on if he implied possibility to murder somebody for him. Also, he had access to drugs. Mafia boss will have to use his powers and find this sinful mystery of a man.

At the same time his phone started ringing. It was in his pocket next to gun. At least pretty boy didn’t take it. Caller was Sehun, just in time.

“Good morning boss, did you get relief you needed?” – he could hear smirk from the phone.

“Let’s not talk about that, I need you to start a search” – he needed to know

_Who are you Baek?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a full fic, also first time writing smut too, so apologies if it wasn't the best. How they say, first pancake is never the best!  
> This story was inspired with that post of "reverse fic genres" - "mafia boss gets kidnapped". Well he wasn't kidnapped here, but definitely something was done against his will *wink*.
> 
> Again thank you for reading my first work! ^^


End file.
